


A Valentines Confession

by AussieBookworm



Series: The Celebration Bonanza [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Confessions, Getting Into Trouble, Holidays, Like AO3 has a really good user interface, M/M, Sequel to another fic, Spying, Valentines, You should be able to find it, You... can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBookworm/pseuds/AussieBookworm
Summary: Logic has decided that Prince and Anxiety can't be left alone together when making Thomas' brain festive. Prince and Anxiety beg to differ.





	

Logic looked Prince over who was giggling.  
“Heads.” Morality warned.  
Logic put a hand up and caught an Easter egg in his hand. Anxiety tried hiding behind the stair case, but spotted easily.  
“Anxiety, come out.” Logic ordered.  
Anxiety flinched and stood up. He stood next to Prince and looked down guiltily.  
“You tried using your celebration thing again.” Logic stated.  
“It’s called a celebration bomb, first of all, and maybe.” Prince corrected.  
Logic sighed.  
“You know we have no idea how to adjust the range.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“There’s no need to call me-“  
“Don’t you dare try to counteract me with a Harry Potter quote.”  
Prince looked sheepishly down at the ground. Logic sighed.  
“I know you’re curious about this magic and that you're trying to get it ready before the next holiday, but we can’t deal with more random holiday stuff when it’s not the season!”  
“I know, I adjusted some things this time, and I swear-“  
“No. It’s my time to speak. I’ll let you speak afterwards.”  
“Sorry, sir.”  
Anxiety shot a worried look at Prince.  
“If you want to continue on doing these experiments, you need to give us warning and supervised by either Morality or I!”  
“What?! Why not Anxiety?!”  
“The last couple times this happened, you were always with Anxiety! Maybe him being there is affecting this!”  
“But!”  
“Butts are for sitting! You need to be supervised and that is that!” Logic yelled.  
Everyone else flinched at Logic’s voice being raised. Logic looked at the three, apologised and left the room.

 

“Have you got everything?” Morality asked.  
“Yes, dad.” Prince sighed, looking over his notes once more.  
“You know… I wouldn’t be placing you under watch during these experiments.”  
“I know.”  
Morality frowned.  
“May I ask you a question?”  
“You just did.” Prince stopped, realising what he said.  
“I mean…!” He got cut off by Dad chuckling.  
“Sorry. Anxiety’s starting to rub off on me.”  
“It’s fine. I just want to know… why do you always do these experiments with Anxiety and no one else?”  
Prince looked at Morality.  
“I… actually don't know. It’s comforting, I guess. Him being there and all.”  
“He usually has the opposite affect on people.” Morality commented.  
Prince hummed. Dad sighed.  
“Look what I’m trying to say is… maybe Anxiety is affecting your ability to make these things and-“  
“I know. Logic already said that.”  
“No, let me finish. You said you make these things using good thoughts and the like, right?”  
“Uh… when you get down to it, I guess.”  
“Maybe, when Anxiety is with you, your joy just goes into overdrive and maybe that’s why it gets affected everywhere.”  
Prince stopped reading his list and looked up.  
“Are you saying that when Anxiety is in the same room as me, I just get so happy that the joy goes everywhere in the brain?”  
“More or less, yes.”  
“Did you and Logic come up with that?”  
“Nope. Only me. I’ve seen the way you look at him Prince. You’re such a romantic.”  
Prince tried making himself as small as possible, trying to ignore the words being told to him.  
“Son.”  
Prince didn't reply. Maybe he did get a tad bit happy when Anxiety was there helping him come up with the next celebration bomb. The emotion never came out of his room except to wreak havoc and to tease Thomas. Lately he’d been coming out of his room more just to hang out with Prince. When the others were around, he’d always make Prince second-guess and doubt himself. As soon as the two were alone, Anxiety would always try to help make the next bomb.  
“Prince!” Morality called again.  
Prince flinched, realising he'd been zoning out. He stood up and walked away.  
“Where are you going?” Morality asked.  
“I’m making the next bomb.” Prince called back to Dad.

 

Anxiety glared at Logic who was being updated by Morality via walkie talkie.  
“Can I-“  
“No, Anxiety.”  
“You didn't even hear what I was going to ask.” Anxiety grumbled.  
Logic sighed and spun around to face Anxiety.  
“What?”  
“Can I ask a question?”  
Logic looked at Anxiety’s dead serious expression before nodding.  
“Why did you say that Prince and I can’t be in the same room when making the holiday bombs?”  
Logic looked away at a picture on the wall. It was all of the emotions posing for a family picture, at the request of Morality (“We’re a family! What kind of family doesn't have a family photo?!”). Everyone was smiling. Even Anxiety was smirking.  
“Logic?” Anxiety asked.  
Logic turned back to Anxiety.  
“Anxiety, we’re a family…”  
“Yeah, I figured that.”  
“No, let me finish. We’re a family. We have ups and downs. We have fun times and arguments. We’re both the same and completely different.”  
“Is this going somewhere?”  
“What I’m trying to say is… Ohana means family. Family means…”  
“No one gets left behind or forgotten.” Anxiety finished.  
“Exactly. I am the logical one, you’re the one who makes people second guess themselves. You usually only come out of your room to tease us. It was a surprise when you started hanging out with Prince. We thought something big was going on. I… just wanted to see if something was happening between you two. I thought maybe you being there was affecting the celebration bombs. I’m sorry.”  
Anxiety stared at the levelheaded one of the emotions.  
“I… I thought you just hated me.” Anxiety admitted.  
“I could never hate you. True, you may get on my nerves, but… we’re family.”  
Anxiety smiled and wiped his eye.  
“Thanks.” He whispered.  
“Are you crying?”  
“No!”  
Logic snorted.  
“Alright. You’re not crying.”  
The walkie-talkie crackled to life.  
“Alright, we’re about to make the celebration bomb. Anything noticeable that’s going to change the outcome? Over.”  
Logic looked at Anxiety who was wiping away another tear.  
“Please don’t tell him.” He said quietly.  
“Nothing too major. Everything’s normal. Over.” Logic updated.  
“Excellent! Over!”

 

“Excellent! Over!” Morality cried.  
From his small hill, Prince looked for approval. Dad gave the emotion a thumbs up. Prince nodded and closed his eyes. At the recommendation of Morality, Prince was going to change a few things to the recipe. Prince reached up and grabbed the small invisible thing from Thomas’s mind. Good memories. Those were the most important part of the recipe. Prince shifted around until he felt one regarding the holiday he was trying to encapsulate. Slowly bringing it down, trying not to spill any, Prince rolled his hands as if trying to form a snowball. All the while mumbling some words. The words didn’t mean anything, but they changed depending on what celebration was being created. A couple English words popped in there, but Prince wasn’t thinking about them. Prince was thinking about the memory he was holding in his hands, as well as his current dilemma. Without meaning too he keeping thinking about memories he had creating the bombs with Anxiety. The laughter while creating birthdays. The justice he felt making MLK day. The hopefulness of New years. The hungriness of Thanksgiving. The excitement creating Halloween. He had felt all those feelings and so much more when he was with Anxiety. It was like the bombs wouldn’t exist without Anxiety’s snide remarks and small comments on how he felt about that celebration. Through his closed eyes, Prince saw the flash of light surround him before subsiding. He opened his eyes to look at the ball he created. It was pink with small chunks of red in it. It felt a lot like a bath bomb. Curiously, he put it up to his nose.  
“Um… What are you doing?”  
“Sniffing it. Here, what does it smell like?” He asked, putting the ball close to Morality’s nose.  
He sniffed it.  
“Hm… Rose with a hint of… strawberry. Gosh darn it, I would love a perfume like this.”  
“Me too. Better update Logic before we throw it.” 

 

Anxiety tapped his fingers on the couch, waiting for the update on the bomb. Logic sat opposite him, eating a slice of pizza. The walkie-talkie once again, crackled to life.  
“The bomb has been made. It smells nice. Should we throw it? Over.”  
Logic coughed with the pizza in his mouth in shock.  
“Logic?” Morality asked.  
Anxiety walked over and gave him a solid pat on his back. Anxiety spat his pizza out and tried regaining his breath again. Anxiety picked up the walkie-talkie.  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry. Over.” He said in his best impersonation of Logic.  
It wasn’t too hard. They were literally the same person. Logic mouthed thanks to Anxiety.  
“That’s good. Should we throw the bomb? Over.”  
Logic nodded.  
“Yes. Keep us posted if something goes wrong. Over.”  
There was a pause.  
“Actually… can you put Anxiety on the line? Over.”  
Logic and Anxiety shared a look. Anxiety passed the walkie-talkie to Logic, who shot him a strange look. Logic gave Anxiety the walkie-talkie back.  
“Yes, whats up? Over.” Anxiety asked, doing his normal voice.  
“Well… I have an idea.”

 

Prince waited for the signal on his little hill. He gave the bomb another sniff again. Morality was right. It would make a good fragrance. He held it close to his chest, looking at where Anxiety usually sat during the throwing part. He half expected to see his face appear, walking up the hill where his bed was. Morality gave a thumbs up. Prince nodded and closed his eyes. He had to add some more things into the bomb. Mostly, joy and excitement that happened during the holiday. Prince had to feel like what he felt like during this celebration. Prince thought about the hopefulness and the excitement that surrounded the holiday he picked. When those feelings got to their peak, Prince threw the bomb in the air. He opened his eyes and watch the bomb go the highest it could go before breaking apart and hitting the ground. Prince watched the small rose petals fall to the ground.  
“Valentines…” He murmured.  
“Hey Morality, has it gone everywhere?” He asked turning to where Morality was before the bomb was thrown.  
Prince blinked realising Morality was gone.  
“Dad?” He called.  
Nothing. Prince looked around for Morality until his eyes landed on a figure wearing all black, standing on the hill where Prince’s bed was. Prince’s heart leapt, recognising the figure.  
“Anxiety?!” He called.

 

“Anxiety?!” Anxiety heard Prince call.  
Anxiety started to smile before walking down the hill to Prince. Prince started to run to Anxiety. The two met halfway. Prince launched himself at Anxiety in a hug. Anxiety, not expecting the hug, fell over with Prince on top.  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Prince squeaked, trying to get up.  
Anxiety laughed.  
“It’s fine.” He said.  
The two emotions sat up and looked at each other.  
“What…? How…?” Prince asked, for once at a lost for words.  
“Morality had an idea.” Anxiety answered simply.  
Prince smiled.  
“I love you.” He blurted out.  
Anxiety flinched and blushed. Prince stopped realising what he said.  
“I… I mean…”  
Anxiety mumbled something.  
“Sorry?”  
“May I kiss you?” Anxiety quietly asked.  
“Pardon?”  
“May I kiss you?!” Anxiety yelled.  
Prince looked at the blushing mess that was Anxiety.  
“Uh…” Was the smartest thing Prince’s brain could conjure up.  
“I understand if you don’t want to. I’m sorr-“  
“I’d love to!” Prince cried.  
“R… Really?!”  
“Anxiety, I love you. I love your snide remarks. I love your kindness you have when no one else is around. I love how excited you get when something amazing yet unexpected happens. Heck! I thought only about you while making this room! I think I love you. I… I don't know what else to say but-”  
Prince got cut off by Anxiety edging closer and kissing him. It was a quick kiss that lasted a couple seconds but said a lot.  
“I love you too.” Anxiety whispered.

 

A couple feet away from the two emotions was a walkie-talkie with a rubber band tied around it so the push-to-talk button was being pressed. In the couch room, Morality and Logic were surrounding their walkie-talkie.  
“Turn it up.” Logic whispered.  
“I wouldn’t normal do this, but this is so fun!”  
“Aren’t you glad I suggested this?”  
“Yes, now shush!”  
“May I kiss you?!” Anxiety yelled.  
Logic and Morality covered their mouths, trying not to squeal. Unbeknownst to Logic and Morality, Thomas’s humour walked into the room to see what all the noise was about.  
“Kiss him.” Logic whispered.  
“Shush! What’s Prince saying?!”  
“Anxiety, I love you. I love your snide remarks. I love your kindness you have when no one else is around. I love how excited you get when something amazing yet unexpected happens. Heck! I thought only about you while making this room! I think I love you. I… I don't know what else to say but-”  
There was a small bit of silence, until Anxiety whispered, “I love you too.”  
“Yes!” Morality cried, standing up.  
“Heck yeah! Guess who just got kissed? Prince did!”  
Humour walked out of the room, deciding that whatever was happening with the four main emotions was not something they wanted to get involved with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at Aussie-Bookworm!
> 
> (My pages names for these fics are a bit... unusual. So far, there's "THE HOLIDAY FIC THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR" and "THE VALENTINES SPECIAL BECAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT")


End file.
